Korra's battle
by Lillith66
Summary: "Babe, what's wrong?" Mako exclaimed as he rushed over to his girlfriend. "Korra wake up! What's wrong? Korra!" - Just started writing, hope you guys like it :) Please let me know
1. Chapter 1

"Hi there, thanks for considering to read my writing ;) I'm totally new at this so please don't be too harsh, feedback would be very much appreciated though! Thanks :)

* * *

"It was damp outside when Korra woke up. She felt cold so she snuggled closer to Mako.

"Morning sweety" he said as he put his arms around her to warm her thin but strong body.

About half an hour later Korra stepped out of bed, feeling a bit nauseous. While swaying a little, she walked to the bathroom. Once inside she threw up.

Some time later Mako woke up, missing her presence. "Korra? Korra where are you?"

When he gained no answer he walked to the bathroom to see whether she was maybe taking a shower and therefore didn't hear him. When he entered the bathroom however, he found a shivering korra laying on the floor. Unconscious.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mako exclaimed as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Korra wake up! What's wrong? Korra!"

At first Korra wouldn't respond and Mako started to panick. Luckily, after some carefull shaking, she slowly opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" asked Mako.

"Could have been better, but I think I'll live."

"You don't look too good though. You're as white as a ghost, you're shivering, you're sweating."

Korra didn't feel like opening up to Mako about the real cause of her state yet, so she tried to dismiss the conversation by standing up as if nothing had happened. The sudden movement however earned her another wave of dizziness which would have caused her to hit the floor again if it weren't for Mako.

"Whoa easy there tiger. Let me help you back to bed."

"I'll be fine" was Korra's respons. Even though she wasn't entirely sure about that herself.

Once Mako had led her back to bed, she immediately fell back to sleep to awaken as much as two days later. This had Mako worried for a bit, but he figured Korra had been very busy with her avatar duties which hadn't earned her a whole lot of sleep, where upon she therefore had some catching up to do.

"Evening sweetie" said the brown haired boy.

"Evening? Did I sleep all day!?"

"Two days in fact.."

"No wonder I feel so hungry"

Mako jumped up right away to make her some soup and toast. "There you go."

korra gratefully accepted the bowl and the plate with toast. At first the food felt good, but too soon the tanned girl got paler and started feeling nauseous again. About tree seconds later she had to run into the bathroom to empty her stomach of the little she hadeaten. Mako rushed to her side and brushed the sticky hair out of her face.

"You should take a nice warm shower, it will make you feel better."

Even though she liked the sound of that, she couldn't even stand by herself let alone take a shower. As if reading her mind Mako said: "I'll help you. I'll hop in the shower you. That will does us both good" *winkwink*

This had Korra laughing and she agreed. Carefully, as if afraid of breaking her, Mako undressed his girlfriend and after that he took his own clothes of.

"Okay, are you ready?" said the now naked boy supporting the weight of the girl whose bones he could almost count. "Jeez Korra, you really should put some flesh on those bones."

"I know, I'm trying to. It's just that every time I eat something, I becomenauseous and I end up emptying my stomach again. But I'll be fine though, it just need some time."

Mako didn't seem entirely convinced, but he left it at that for the time being and decided to first let them take a shower. "Come, you're getting cold. I've got the water running."

Korra happily let Mako guide her, glad he didn't push it.

He gently soaped her in and dried her off afterwards. Normally she did not like it at all to be dependent on someone, she could take care of herself just fine. But in this case the little intimacy of his hands roaming her body felt really good.

* * *

"I know it's a rather short chapter. I'm just trying to find out whether I'm going the right direction or not. Whether you guys like it.. Please do review :P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is really really a short chapter, but it least the formatting is not that compact anymore thanks to CrazyPhonom.  
So it should be more pleasant to read now ;)

"Are you sure you will be okay while I'm gone? I could call Beifong and tell her I'm taking a day of."

Korra thought the gesture was sweet, but she didn't need a babysitter. And besides, Mako had stayed with her all night and day already and Beifong was not one to accept a request for a day of without a damn good reason.

"Just go, you have been with me all this time already. I'll be fine, promiss."

The boy reluctantly put on his uniform and kissed her goodbye.  
"Call me immediately if you need me okay?! You're more important than my job or anything  
else for that matter."

Korra knew he meant it and she felt the same way about him.  
"Just go honey. I need some time for myself anyway."

Mako laughed at the evident wink she gave him and finally left for work.

Korra felt fine for about an hour or so, the shower had honestly done her good, but now she was starting to feel cold and clammy again.

She curled herself up in a ball to try and get warm again, but without her boyfriend it was close to impossible.  
When she couldn't stand the shivering anymore, she figured the warm water had done her good, so she would take another shower.  
By herself this time.  
She had only just opened the bathroom door when dizziness hot her and she collapsed onto the cold floor.

Okay, I hope this format was better and that I'm going into the right direction. Please let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home. Did you miss me?"  
Mako said while walking into the bedroom.

"He expected Korra to sleep since he had gotten no answer. However, the bed was empty.  
'Maybe she went to the toilet or something' he muttered to himself.

"As soon as he opened the door, his jaw dropped and he ran over to the very pale girl.  
She was shivering like crazy and felt stone cold.

"My god Korra, what's happening to you?!"  
he said while carefully shaking her, hoping she would open her eyes.

"On the contrary, she was only shivering more and more.  
Mako was worried to no end and decided to call an ambulance.

"While waiting for the medics he put the girl in his lap and gently rubbed her arms, in an attempt to get her to warm up a bit.  
To no avail..

After what felt like an eternity, the paramedics finally arrived.  
As soon as they stepped in the house, they were overwhelming him with all these questions.

"How long has she been like that? Is she on any medication? How has her health been lately? What is her name?"

"That last question was easy. He had been repeating her name over and over again while he was waiting on the ambulance, holding her close to his body, hoping she would respond to hearing her own name, her beautiful name.

"Ehm eh, I don't know. I.. I f..found her like that about twenty minutes ago. She isn't on a.. any medication. Just some sleeping p..pills every now and then. That's not too bad is it? Is it? It's just, she had /spanhad some trouble s..sleeping lately. And I told her maybe some sleeping pills..s would help her sleep better. Shouldn't I have? Is that w..what-"

"Easy son, sleeping pills probably don't have anything to do with it. These are just some standard questions we need to ask"  
said one of the paramedics putting a stop to Mako's rambling.

"My colleague over there has checked here, we aren't sure what's wrong with her, so we're taking her to the hospital so we can run some more tests.  
But first of all stabilize her.

You can ride with her if you like."

"Mako didn't have to asked twice.  
He jumped up and followed the two men to the back of the ambulance where in they loaded Korra and the boy hopped in as well.

"He took her delicate but strong hand in his and held it the whole ride, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You have to let go now son. We need to bring her in ASAP. Son? Son!"

Mako finally snapped from his thoughts and released Korra's hand, leaving him with a certain emptiness.

He was told to go sit in the waiting room while the life of his girlfriend was in the hands of people in white coats.

"Sir..Mako?" a woman in a white coat asked.

"yes! Yes that's me!" Maiko almost screamed.

"We have been running some tests on miss Korra. We have been able to stabilize her, but we haven't found the right treatment yet-"

"How do you mean you haven't found the right treatment yet?! You are the doctors, you are supposed to cure her!" Mako exclaimed.

"Please calm down sir.  
What I were trying to say is that she's stable now, and you could see her if you want, but in order to do certain kinds of tests, she needs to be conscious."

"What? She still isn't conscious?" Mako started to panick again.

"No, not at the moment, but she probably soon will. In the mean time you could still talk to her though, she might be able to hear you."

Mako decided to just let it all wash over him and go see Korra first.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick update especially for soniyamalik444 enjoy

When he walked into the room which Korra was laying in, the machine next to her bed draw his attention immediately.  
It was softly beeping and connect to his girlfriends body with all kind of tubes 'n stuff.  
He wasn't sure he wanted to know what all of that bus necessairy for. He just had to believe it's what's best for her.

He took a chair and seated himself beside her.  
Just like in the ambulance he took her hand and held it in his. She still looked pale, but it least she felt a bit warmer.

"Hey sweetie, it's me, Mako.  
You're in the hospital, but you're gonna be okay. You just need to wake up so the doctors can do a few tests. Just to be sure you know. When that's over we  
can go home again.  
I'll cook you're favorite food and we'll watch one of those series you like. And than have some hot chocolate with marshmallows while chilling on the couch in our Pj's.  
How does that sound huh?"

Silence

"Please Korra, I usually don't ask much, but now I'm asking you to open you're eyes and let me drown into your infinite blue irises."

When the boy gained no respons, he decided to leave it at that for the moment and lay his head beside their entwined fingers.

When Mako woke up, he looked into dull, bloodshot eyes.  
Not bleu, electrifying in which he could drown.  
This girl didn't look like the korra he knew.

Before he had even realised he had been staring at her, she started to whimper.

"Hey Korra, it's okay. Im with you."

The girl didn't focus on his face. She closed her eyes shut instead and started moaning again.  
The machine beside her bed started to beep and Mako was trying to figure out what it meant.

A few seconds later a nurse came rushing in, pushed some buttons and told the patient to relax.  
Of course she didn't. Instead she tried to sit up and take in her surroundings, which caused the machine to beep louder.

"Miss Korra, you have to lay still and try to relax. I understand you'd like to stretch your legs now that you're awake, but now is not the time.  
As hard as it may be for you, the more you rest now, the sooner you'll be back on your feet again."

Stubborn as Korra was, she didn't like the idea of 'resting', but she did want to be back on her feet again, so she decided to try her best at not pushing herself too much.

It took another four days for the tests to be done and Mako was really becoming impatient.  
He had tried asking Korra whether she had any idea what was wrong with her, after all it was her body, she could feel it.  
But she had no answer to that. Or at least, she didn't give an answer. In fact, she barely spoke at all since the incident.  
Which worried Mako, since she normally was rather talkative. Often to his annoyance, but now he would do anything to have that talkative, energetic, strong Korra back.

"Young man, how long have you been here?"  
asked a blonde woman in a long white coat.

"Ehm since we got here. About five days, six maybe. I kinda lost count."

"Either way" said the woman "you should really go freshing up and eat something. There's a diner around the corner."

"I'm not leaving her" said Mako gesturing to the sleeping form of his girlfriend.

"You're not gonna help her by starving yourself. Besides, I need to talk to her anyway. I'll stay here until you get back okay?"

That was a very tempting offer so Mako thought about it for a moment, still not wanting to leave Korra so vulnerable, but his stomach was betraying the need for some food.

"Allright then, I'll be back in half an hour. Thank you"

"Take your time."

"Korra" the woman tried. She gently shook the brownhaired girl by the shoulders to awaken her.  
"Hmph" the girl let out while slowly opening her eyes.  
"Korra, you need to be honest with me. How long have you known?" the woman asked bluntly.  
This shocked Korra a bit, but she regained posture quickly.  
She tried sitting upright and the docter helped her, much to Korra's dismay.  
She didn't like being weak, being helpless, depending on others. She didn't want anyone to pitty her or treat her differently.  
That's why she hadn't told Mako.

Cliffhanger..


	5. Chapter 5

What is it Korra hasn't told Make? What has she been keeping from everybody? Find out in chapter 5!

Korra looked at her hands, not sure what to say.

"That boy who was with you the entire time, is he...your boyfriend?"

Korra nodded, still not looking up.

"You haven't told him have you?"

This time Korra looked up and mumbled a no.

"Maybe it's not my business, but I think you should tell him. He seems to really care about you."

"But that's just it!" Korra suddenly exclaimed. "I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want to hurt him. And I don't want him to pitty me either. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that" said the woman calm. "But I think he worries about you already, he has the right to know don't you think?"

"Know what?" Mako asked walking into the room.  
He looked from Korra's shocked face to the docter's and back.

"I'll leave you two alone" said the blondine walking out.

"Tell me what Korra? What don't I know?"

Korra looked at her hands again, which seemed to be very interesting to her.  
Her face carried a sad and guilty expression.  
This can't be good Mako thought.

"Korra, whatever it is, talk to me. We'll get through this. You know I love you right?! I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Mako's sweet words made it hard for Korra to hold back her tears, but she tried her best to sound strong.  
She took a deep breath and finally talked.

"You know about my mother right? How she died when I were very young?"

"Of course I do, but what does your mother have to do with this?"

"Just listen to me. When I were a child, I used to come home and find my mother wrapped in a blanket. Always cold.  
At first I didn't think much of it, but later on I found out she wasn't just feeling cold. She was regularly shivering, having a fever and throwing up blood. Obviously that wasn't good so I called he docter. He came and examined her. At first he came up empty, but later on we found out it was a rare disease. Apperantly her mother, my grandma, had died of it."  
Korra was quiet for a moment, catching her breath.  
"We finally knew what was wrong with my mom, but there was no cure. It seems so simple; a cold, shivering, throwing up blood, you'd think there would be a cure for all that..  
Apperently it's a kind of genetic virus which can't be treated. It changes every now and then, therefore the medicine would have to altered as well. Except it takes a long time to figure out the form of the virus and devellop a medicine. Longer than the changing of the virus which effects your immune system and with that your organs..  
Another moment of silence. Now the hard part was coming.  
"Mako, I don't know how to say this. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to pitty me-"

"Just say it Korra, I can take it."

"I think I'm dying."

Okay so Korra finally told Mako what's wrong with her. Was it too dramatic?


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" Mako cried out.

"I think I'm dying Mako."  
This time Korra couldn't force back her tears anymore so they flowed freely over her cheeks.

Mako scooted closer and tried wiping away the tears, but there were to many so he just decided to just hold the crying beauty.  
Yes, even when she was crying she was beautiful.  
Mako loved her to no end. He couldn't imagine his life without this gorgeous person. Both inside and outside.  
Korra was selfless. She thought about others before herself, always trying to protect those in need. Putting them in front of her own safety.  
She was sweet and smart and inspirational and so much more.

"Korra, we're gonna pull trough this. We can beat this together."

"That is really sweet, but my mother and my grandma died of this thing I have."

"You're not your mother òr your grandmother. You are tough Korra. I have never ever met anyone so determined and strong. If anyone can pull it of it's you.  
Go to sleep now, I'll be right here if you need me."

The next day Korra was allowed to go home.  
"Are you sure I can take her home? Is that safe?" Mako asked the blond docter whom they had talked to before.

"Absolutely, your girlfriend is discharged. There isn't anything we can do for her in this place at the moment. I'm sure you're a capable young man, I trust you can take perfect care of her." The docter said smiling. "Call the hospital right away when something changes though." Her face serious now.

"I will."

And with that they left the hospital.  
Korra was still too weak to walk, so she was being pushed in a wheelchair, much to her dismay.

"Im surprised you haven't been complaining about the wheelchair thing" Mako said leaning his head over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up" she shot back and turned her head to kiss his warm lips. "Hmm that tastes like more" she said giggling.

"Is that so? Well the docter said I had to treat you well, so if letting you kiss me makes you feel better, I suppose it's my duty to let you"  
he said grinning from ear to ear.

Once inside he swooped Korra up bridal style and put her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and gave her teasingly short kisses.  
Korra couldn't bare it anymore and took his head in her hands, pulling him closer, so much closer.  
She let their lips connect while ruffling her hand trough his dark hair. It felt so good to have him so very close to her. She could feel his bodyheat trough her clothes.  
"Hmm Mako" she moaned softly.  
In response the boy delicately let his tongue run over her slightly parted lips. It wasn't long before she opened her mouth some more and Mako slid his tongue inside.  
Korra returned the gesture and they kissed passionetly, caressing each others bodies.

Just as Korra was starting to take of her shirt, Mako stopped her.  
"We shouldn't do this. You're sick, you need to rest" he was about to climb of her when she took his wrists.  
"I'm still the same. Sure, every now and then I will need to rest and be in pain, but now is not the time. We should enjoy the moments we have." she said seriously.  
"Besides" she added with a cheeky smile "I have been thinking about this moment all day. How you kiss me and touch me and-"  
Before she could finish her sentence Mako climbed back on top of her unbuttoning her pants.  
"Someone here is eager" the girl underneath him stated while laughing. And she took off her own shirt as well as his.

The boy put his hands on her thighs and kissed her abs before going up to her perfect breasts. "I love you so much babe"

"Love you too pretty boy"

"Wow, that was the best sex we've had in a long time" Korra said while running down her fingers over her boyfriend's chest.

"You could say the best ever" the boy said, still panting a bit after the intense session. "Im gonna make your breakfast in bed"

"No no I don't wanna stay in bed longer than necessary. Except when it's with you, naked.." She said giving him an obvious wink.

"Well that could be arranged"

He was about to pick up a short and boxershorts though before going into the kitchen when Korra stopped him. "Let's safe that for more formal business. Right now you don't need any clothes do you.."

"If you say so"

"I say so"

"But what if I get cold?"

"Then I'll warm you up" Korra said in a sultry tone.

So.. that was something a little different. What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi there lover" said Korra with a big smile on her face as Mako woke up next to her.

"Hi there to you too" said Mako with a smile just as big as his bedmate's.

"What do you want to do today? How do you feel anyway? Yesterday must have cost you quite some energy.."

Korra blushed a little and told Mako she was indeed a bit tired, but felt fine otherwise. She even suggested to talk a walk around the park.  
Mako didn't find that a particularly good idea since she hadnt been out of the hospital that long, but Korra begged him. Saying she had been in inside long enough and would really enjoy the fresh air. Eventually Mako let her, after all she had proved to be okay - more than okay in fact - the other night as well.

"Allright then, but just to the park, we'll stroll around for a bit and then go back again."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be okay."

When they arrived at the park they took a seat at a bench and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. For Mako that was, Korra wasn't feeling that warm in fact. She could ask for Mako's scarf, which he was wearing even when it's really hot outside, like now. But she didn't want to worry him by saying she was cold so she just hoped the sun would heat her up eventually.

"Have you ever been skydiving?" Mako suddenly asked, making Korra jump a little. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay, I were just daydreaming."

"Daydreaming? About what?"

"Ehm, about going on a vacation together, somewhere sunny." Korra lied.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice. We should go on a vacation, we haven't been away for quite some time." said Mako almost forgetting about his question.

"What was it you asked me again?"

"Oh right, whether you have ever been skydiving."

"No I haven't. How did you come up with that all of a sudden? As like a try befor you die thing?"

Korra saw the smile on Mako's face and just then she realized what she had just said. She hadnt meant it like that but she did aim at the heart of the matter."

"Shit, sorry. That's not how I meant it. It's just that..you know..people, they just say eh..bucketlist! Something people put on their bucketlist? No shit that's about the same. I just mean, I haven't.. I would-"

"It's okay" said Mako stopping her painfull rambling. "I know you didn't mean to upset me. I understand what you we're trying to say."

Korra looked into his loving yet slightly sad eyes and sighed.

"let's just not talk for a moment. Let's close our eyes, listen to the birds singing, breath in the smell of fresh mowed grass and feel the soft breeze touch our skins."

Mako nodded to that and closed his eyes as Korra closed the small gap between them and layed her head on his warm shoulder.

"Jeez Korra, you're freezing! We're going back right now!"

"No, I don't want to go. I wanna stay, I like it here." said Korra almost childish. "I'm just a little cold, why would that be a problem when you could warm me up. You're a firebender for crying out loud."

"So are you. You could have warmed yourself up three times by now."

"True, true, point taken. But.. what's the fun in that when I have a firebending boyfriend?"

That had Mako laughing, but he didn't give in that easy.

"Are you only feeling cold or is anything else bothering you?"

"You are if you don't drop this overly protectiveness." joked Korra. "But seriously, I just need to borrow a little bit of warmth from you, otherwise I'm fine."

"Allright then" said the boy, finally giving in. "But if you áre feeling sick you'll tell me right?"

"Yes mom" she said snuggling closer to Mako who wrapped his ams around her and rubbed her arms and back.

"You know, I could sit with you like this forever."

"Until we're old and gray haired. Well you, not me. I'll always be the fabulous looking Avatar. You on the other hand will be my sidekick, Mako the Grey."

"I will not! Neither! I'm not you're sidekick, I'm a better firefighter than you are and I will never ever become a grey haired man."

"Pff you wish."

"Wanna bet?" at that Mako started tickling her and Korra tickled him back. They almost fell of the bench and needed some time to catch their breaths afterwards.

"Okay I'm ready to go back now. I'm getting hungry."

They started walking home at a slow but steady pace. Chatting some about the birds and the bees, bickering some more about the better firebender out of the two and contemplating what to eat for dinner.

Suddenly Korra hissed and grabbed her head. "Aaah my head, my head! It hurts!"

She dropped to her knees, eyes tightly closed while her head felt as if it was going to explode. On top of that she started vomiting.

"Korra look at me! What can I do?"

"Mako it hurts so much! It feels like my head is going to explode and I'm so nauseous. Please, make it stop!"

"How Korra, how? Tell me what you need from me!"

The problem is she had no idea what could stop the terrible headache. But before she could even tell him that, she passed out from the pain.

* * *

I should really study for my exams next week - I have been kind of ignoring that to keep writing this story - but now it's starting to stress me out so I should focus on my tests coming week. If I'm able to squeeze in some writing time, I will, but I can't promise anything xx


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo just finished my last exam.  
I'll be picking up my writing now, although I'm kind of out of it.  
My creativity, if I even had that, has been taken alltogether with my exams I'm afraid.  
So.. I'm gonna do my best. If you have any suggestions, let me know ;)

* * *

"Shit" was all Mako could say and think. He had frozen at the spot and didn't know what to do first.  
Scream for help, call 911, rush to a hospital himself, just take her home and let her rest?  
He had no idea how serious it was. Even though he didn't agree with Korra about his overprotectiveness, he knew that in fact he did have a tendency in overreacting when it came to his girlfriend.  
Sure, it isn't normal for someone to drop to the ground and lose consciousness out of the bleu, but since Korra's disease, it might just be one of the 'normal' symptoms.  
Yet, he did not want to risk it. What if it wasn't a 'normal' symptom. Well, better safe than sorry - he thought as he screamed for help while dialing 911.

"Where is she? When can I see her?" Mako asked a passing nurse.

"Excuse me? See who?"

"Oh sorry, my girlfriend, Korra. She was brought in about an hour ago. Dark brown hair, mocha skin - the Avatar.."

"Ohyea, hard to miss. I think they're almost done with her. I'll go ask for you."

"That would be great, please."

A few moments later the nurse came back, telling him they were indeed almost done and someone would come and get him when he could see her.

"Mako? You may go to her now." It was the same doctor whom had treated Korra before.  
As the boy walked in, he saw Korra was awake now. She looked tired, but otherwise fine.

"Hey you"

"Hey you" her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"She's okay now is she?" Mako asked the doctor.

"Yes she is" she looked him in the eye and saw what he was thinking.  
I heard from the paramedics you were in doubt of calling them. It's good that you don't want to hold the line and a unit if it isn't necesairy. 'Normally' you wouldn't have had to let Korra bring to the hospital for what happened this afternoon. I understand it may scare you, but these are just symptoms from the disease. However.." she paused for a moment "in this case it is good that you brought her here. I think there's something the both of you don't know yet.

Both Mako and Korra sat up straight. Or at least as straight as Korra could manage at the moment. What else could be wrong with her?

"Have you two been planning on having children anytime soon?" the doctor asked bluntly.

"Well, we do want kids, but we didn't plan on having them anytime soon considering Korra's health."  
Would she not be able to bare children anymore as a result of her condition? Mako knew the girl beside him thought the same as he looked into her, now wide open, bleu eyes. He grabbed her hand and shifted his gaze back to the doctor.

"In that case I don't know whether to congratulate you both or not, but Korra's expecting."

All three were dead silent for a moment.

Korra was what? Expecting? As in.. pregnant? But how? And then Mako rembered something;  
 _*I don't wanna stay in bed longer than necessary. Except when it's with you, naked.."_ Korra had said with an obvious wink. _"Well that could be arranged"_ had been his response. And how he had acted on that... *

"But.. we've always used protection" Korra exclaimed.

This had Mako thinking back about a previous thought when he was contemplating what to do when Korra had collapsed at the the park.  
 _'Better safe than sorry'_ he had sayd. He laughed out loud about the irony.  
Korra shot a look at him and suddenly rembered that certain night. And day..  
Those had been good times. They had been so caught up however, that they hadn't thought a second about using protection.

"My love, we're gonna be parents!" the firebender practically yelled while giving his lover - and apperently mom-to-be - a big hug.  
Korra couldn't help but burst out in laughter. She had to admit she was happy about it on one side. She did want to become a mother, to have a happy family.  
On the other side though she was also worried. About her own health, but mostly about the health of the little wonder growing inside of her.  
And about Mako's reaction when she'd tell him about the possible complications..

* * *

Have a nice weekend everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

* 4 months into pregnancy *

"You're really starting to show babe." said Mako as he kissed his wife's rounded belly.

His wife? Yes his wife. Not long after he and Korra found out she was expecting, he asked her to marry him. Not because he thought he ought to for knocking his - at that moment girlfriend - up, but because he wanted to. Because by then he realized more than ever how much he loved her and wanted to spent his life with her.

He also loved looking at her. To see how her belly grew slow and steady, but unmistakingly there. She used to rub her belly every now and then. It seemed to sooth both her and baby inside of her. Every time the child kicked, she would rub soft circles over her stomach. After a few more kicks the baby would relax again and Korra would silently laugh about the tiny interaction.

And not to forget that glow. There had always been something special about her. Whether it were her electrifying blue eyes, her caramel skin, her courage, her strength.. This was a whole different level of special, this beautiful beautiful pregnancy glow as it was apparently called.

"Hun, will you cuddle with me?"

Mako snapped out of his thoughts and set himself beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his body, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He was happy she was finally at rest. Or at least to this extent. It had been hard for her to sit back and do nothing. Korra had always been a busy and energetic person

"You may practice your bending, but only under supervision. And just practice, no dueling, no fighting." had the doctor said 4 months ago. "It may, no it will, be hard for you to take a step back, but it's for the baby's good. And for your own for that matter, but since I know you care more about others than about yourself, I'll put it this way: if you force yourself, you will hurt the baby, and that's not what you want is it?" The doctor had been rough on her, however that's needed to be said in order to convince Korra to take it easy.

At first Korra was frustrated. "How am I supposed to 'just bend'?! Only practicing bending isn't practicing, dueling comes with it!"

"It's just for a period of time. After that you can kick my ass again, okay?"

"Yes great. That's a period of nine months! Do you realize that?! Nine whole months. How the hell am I gonna manage to sit back and do nothing for a whole nine months?!" she practically yelled as she let herself drop to her knees and started crying.

Mako had tried comforting her to no avail. It had been two and a half months full frustration and tears, but they had pulled trough. Korra just needed to accept and get used to this new lifestyle. Now that she finally did, they could both really enjoy this pregnancy. Well maybe a little less for Korra because it tired her and she suffered morning sickness, but still, she wouldn't want it any other way. They both already loved this little wonder so much.

* 6 months into pregnancy *

"Babe, do I look like a whale to you?" Korra asked while waggling into the living room.

"What? Of course you don't. You're pregnant baby. You're supposed to look like that. And I love it." He walked over to his wife to put both his hands on the sides of her big belly and placed numerous kisses on the soft skin.

"I like it when you do that." said Korra, earning another tender kiss on her belly and next on her lips.

"Mm I like that too. I feel a bit tense and I'm cold. Do you think you could give me one of those nice 'n warm massages?"

"Sure, just lay down already, I'll be there in a sec. I'm gonna grab some lotion."

Korra watched him walking over to the cabinet with oils and lotions and prepared herself by laying down, anticipating Mako's massage. They really helped her relax.

After warming up his hands and the lotion, Mako started with massaging her shoulders. He felt some tension indeed. He let his hands slide down along Korra's shoulders, over her sensitive breasts, towards the curves from her hips and over her belly. He felt the tension being released and walked to the other side of his wife, to massage from her feet up.

After some time she looked up at her masseur and said "Hey city boy, take your clothes of for me."

The boy looked at her with a bit of a confused look on his face.

"I know you're enjoying the view, I want to be able to enjoy the view too. Besides, I like how your bare skin feels on mine. It's nice and warm."

The firebender did as he was told and continued the massage. From her toes to her ankles, her legs, the thin skin under her knees. He had to bend over to reach the rest of her body. Her upper legs, her thighs..

The woman moaned softly. Her husband looked up at her and saw she had closed her eyes. He went on touching her inner thighs. Getting closer and closer to her privates. Korra let out another soft moan and Mako took this as an invitation to let his fingers wonder over her womanhood and climb on top of her. He was surprised by how warm and damp she felt under his fingers.

"Oh baby, don't stop there."

He wanted his please his wife So he didn't stop. He teased her a little longer before he slipped one finger inside of her. And then another. Even though he had felt her numerous times, he was still surprised about how tight she was.

"Ohyeah, take me my love."

The boy hesitated and wanted to be certain of what she seemingly desired.

"Are you sure? I mean.. Your belly.."

"Oh don't be a pussy Mako. I trust you'll be carefull with me. Just do it. Don't let that stop you from being a little rough on me though." she said while winking at him.

In fact he wanted to have sex with her really bad. It was so arousing to massage her wonderfull body, but now that she was pregnant, he was really carefull with her. However, now that she gave him permission, asked him, no even begged him, he happily accepted.

* A few amazing moments later *

"That was a-ma-zing." They said in unison before they fell asleep together.

* * *

Next chapter: 8 months into pregnancy, the labour and Korra has to tell Mako something..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 already. This story is coming to an end. Enjoy ;)

* * *

* 8 months into pregnancy *

"Man, I can't even remember when I've last seen my feet." Korra commented.

Truth be told, her belly was kinda huge. It turned out she was carrying twins. Both her and Mako had been overjoyed by the news. However, something was gnawning at Korra.

"I almost can't believe it. In over a little more than a month, we will be holding our little wonders." Mako commented.

"Yeah, ehm about that.. I think I need to tell you something."

"Tell me something? Korra, what are you talking about?" All kind of scenario's crossed his mind. "Have you changed your mind about having two kids? Am I bothering you? Has there.. has there been someone else?"

"What?! No! No, no no, none of those things. How could you even think that of me?! Listen, I am so so so excited about having our twins. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. You are the love of my life, you are super supportive and I wouldn't know what to do without you. There hasn't been, nor will there ever be, anyone else. Okay? We're good?"

"We're good. Sorry I said those thing. But then, what díd you wanna tell me?"

"Right. Do you remember, several months ago, how I told you about my mother and her mother and the mother of here who had the same health issues I have?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why?"

"Well, did you notice those are all female?"

"Eh yes, I guess. I mean, that's obvious.. Korra, I'm confused, where are you going with this?"

Mako looked at Korra, whom was fidgeting with her shirt and trying to avoid his gaze.

"Okay, okay. What I'm trying to say is, it's not a coincidence. That it were the woman in my family that were sick I mean. What's it means is, in short, that if we get a daughter, chances are rather big she will be sick too." she finished, bursting out in tears.

"Oh Korra, why are you telling me all this just now? Is this why you have been so tense?"

The mom-to-be only started to cry more.

"Oh honey, come here. I wished you would have told me sooner, I could have supported you. But I'm glad you're telling me now. We'll get through this you hear me?!"

Korra nuzzled her head against her husbands neck and closed her eyes. She fell asleep as Mako's soothing words washed over her in comfort.

* The labour *

"Aaah, shit! Makoooo!" Korra yelled.

"Yes sweetie, I'm coming." Mako answered, trying to sound calm. Which, in fact, he wasn't. He had an idea about the reason of Korra's yelling.

Confirming his expectations, she told him: "My water just broke! The baby's are coming!"

5 hours and a whole lot of painful contractions later, Korra was in labour. Hell did she understand the meaning of 'labour' now that she was in it.

"Fuck, this hurts so bad! As much as I love these baby's and as much as the pain will be worth it eventually, this isn't that time yet."

"Common sweetie, you've been trough much worse, you can do this."

"How can you decide what's worse?! You're not the one who has been in labour for 7 hours! You should try it someday, pushing out two full grown baby's!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I dónt know what it feels like. And I never will. But I dó know you can do this. You're the strongest, -

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt this touchy moment, but if you two really want to be parents, your wife has to push now." said the gynecologist.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, go ahead honey."

"Yeah, thanks.."

An hour later both baby's were safely brought into the world. One of which was a boy and one was a girl.

"Are they okay? Are my baby's okay? Is the girl healthy?" rambled an exhausted Korra.

"Easy there miss. Your newborns are perfectly fine. I understand about your worry concerning the little girls health, but we can't rule anything out just yet. Not until later in life. My advise would be not to worry too much and at least enjoy this moment."

Korra sighed and took both of the baby's from the nurse. So looked at them and couldn't help but smile and enjoy the moment indeed. Very much so. How could she not, she and Mako had just become parents to two beautiful newborns.

A light skinned girl with black hair and clear blue eyes. They called her May. And a boy with a caramel skin, light brown hair and green eyes. Carrying the name Kai. Later would turn out the girl is an airbender and the boy turned out to be a firebender like his father.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Also thankyou for reviewing or following. If you have any comments, tips or requests, please let me know :)


End file.
